


Current Obession

by SalemDae_45



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther is her dangerous obsession, foreign to her way of being. No matter how much he denies her or pushes her away, Alice still craves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Current Obession

Alice has always been attracted to Luther. From their first discussion in the interrogation room to her near death experience, Luther is her dangerous obsession, foreign to her way of being. 

Alice researches him. She sees him. She feels an uncontrollable, animalistic craving for Luther and it grows every day. And she knows Luther feel the same for her, but he haven’t allow himself to express it. But she waits for him, hoping that he explores the one side that wants her too.

  
**~**   


One day, Luther finally snaps.

They argue a bit, over a case that kept Luther up for days. The dark circles and lines around his eyes, the smell of dry, cheap cologne and day’s old sweat made her pussy throbs underneath her damp panties. Only Luther can have this control over her when she least expected it. 

Alice wishes she could close her eyes and take in the essences of him, while allowing her hands to wander all over his body. Let her have a little piece of heaven. Instead, she smiles, teasing him, luring him to ravage her. She wants to see the darker side of him that lurked behind his dark brown eyes.

Without warning, Luther pushes Alice against the wall. His hands rest on her hips before pulling her closer to his heat. 

Alice watches him, feeling his breath upon her lips and his cock pressing against her wetness. She wants to kiss him, taste him, and feel him inside her. Her body shakes in anticipation, waiting for him to make the next move.

Luther cups the back of her head and kisses her. Not the romantic kiss he once gave to his wife, but hard, passionate. Alice closes her eyes, her skin burns under his touch.

This is the Luther she knew was under the cop’s exterior. 

Alice starts to take off his jacket until he grabs her wrist. He stares at her, his cold eyes pieces her entire soul (if there were such a thing). She watches him grab her other wrist and pressed them over her head, against the wall.

Luther’s eyes scream control and dangerous which sends chills up her spine. She isn’t afraid of him. On the contrary, Luther is afraid of _her_. She could feel the hitched breath on her lips and smell fear coming off him. She smirks, excitement running through her veins. 

Luther kisses her again: sucking on her tongue, moving it rhythmically before his lips trails down her jaw line and neck. She laughs, loving the way his mouth sucks on her neck and his hands caresses her clothed breast before going under her skirt. 

Alice knew Luther doesn’t want to use his cock to please her. It would make their complicated relationship more real, more personal. Luther wants to keep denying the attraction they shared. If he stops, he would feel better but he’s stubborn.

Just the way Alice likes him.

His fingers caress her slit, his thumb massaging her throbbing clit. Alice crumbles under his movement, begging him with the lift of her leg pressing his waist and speaking nonsensically. He continues to tease her, moving his fingers to her entrances before caressing her slit again: a loud proclamation that he was in control, of her body and senses. 

“Uh,” she cries, each time he finally enters her. Luther’s long fingers thrust inside her wetness, moving from slow to painfully fast, continuously massaging her spot. Alice nibbles and sucks on his ear lobe, before tugging it. She needs him, every part of him. 

“Don’t stop,” she whispers in his ear.

Suddenly, Luther pulls away and stares at her. 

Alice stares back. 

“What wrong?” She wraps her legs around his waist. “Touch me. Kiss me,” She whispers seductively and low, “Fuck me.”

Luther pushes her away as if she was a discarded toy. Alice’s heart sinks to the bottom of her stomach but she doesn’t show it. 

“I can make it worth your while. If you let me.” Alice tries to touch him but he jerks away, ignoring her questioning eyes.

“Same time tomorrow, love?” Alice asks, her smeared red lips curls into a smile.

Luther grabs his coat and leaves her apartment without a second thought.

Alice hears the door closes as she leans against the wall. She pushes the depressing thoughts to the back of her mind. _He’ll come back. He always does_ , she told herself. 

John Luther is her obsession, addiction of choice. He is the fire to her candle, the muse to her creativity. She craves him. She desires him. She is the only person who understood him. She can’t refuse him, no matter if he pushes her away or invites her in.

And it thrills her.


End file.
